monumentammofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rayman520/Changelog - 4.2 - April 26, 2019
(4.2.0) For the terrain update on April 26, 2019 Week three of beta has begun, everyone that submitted an application by the deadline has been accepted. Hope to see you in R2 soon. Full Changelog: Class Changes: Mage - Frost Nova: Level 2 - gives slowness 3 on Elite and Boss mobs, freeze duration reduced from 8 seconds to 4 seconds Major Bug Fixes: - Lasers can no longer pass through diagonal blocks - C'Taz's crafter will now set your score correctly when you make the truth serum during Siege of Highwatch - The weird interaction when using both mainhand and other regen items has been fixed - Volley and other abilities that shoot arrows now work with Bow Enchants Minor Bug Fixes: - Pig God can no longer escape. This fix mainly dealt with the charge going through blocks. If there are other methods, please ping @TA Elite Swordsage Weaponry(edited) - Fixed Swift Cuts particle lingering - Dodging no longer triggers when you block a projectile with a shield - Lasers can no longer pass through trapdoors and smaller blocks - Tincture now goes off cooldown if the tincture potion is destroyed by various sources (ex. Lava, Fire, Void) - Kaul's meteors will no longer knock you back if you block them - Azacor's Cunning will no longer continue casting the AOE if they die - Kaul's Judgement now considers absorption hearts if you fail to escape. - Sleeping in a bed while in a Kaul fight will cause you to take heavy damage and be inflicted with Slowness III for 20 seconds. So don't do it - Kaul's Judgement will no longer teleport you in if you die right before it is used - Elementals summoned by Kaul or the Primordial Elemental will now be pulled towards their summoner if they're in a block or in water - A missing plank and carpet have gone un-missing in Arcane Rivalry - All Aura passives for bosses now have particles that can actually be tolerated (Falling Dust -> Redstone with same color). Wait was this a bug or feature? - Kaul's Escape should no longer spawn natural mobs - Kaul's Escape should no longer cause armor damage - Roots of the Plague should now give its advancement again. If you don't have it, but should have it, you can get it by talking to T'Lm in the Magenta lobby - The Litterbox POI chests have been swapped out for loottable chests - Bosses with teleport ability (mimics, unseen guy in Azacor, etc.) can no longer teleport into safezones - Fixed pig arena safezone not covering the entire arena - Mimics (and other tp'ing mobs) can no longer teleport to players that move out of range between being targeted and the teleport actually happening - Cleric cleansing rain will clear negative effects of any duration <30 minutes now, up from 2 minutes - Fixed a chest in the Roguelike Volcanic Panic subset being stuck with wrong loot - C'Axtal no longer summons falling block entities when performing his TNT toss attack - Horses (and endermen) can no longer break crops - The Wither can no longer break blocks via the line-of-sight break mechanism - There is now an error message when you click a dialog option in chat after moving too far away - Invulnerable entities can no longer be talked to via snowballs, projectiles, sweep attacks, or riptide - Passive class effects are no longer cleared when being saved by a totem of undying - You can no longer right click wolves with bone items containing lore text (magic wands...) - Vehicles (boats, minecarts) no longer disappear when they collide with another of the same vehicle - Restored missing quest marker outside Melinda's house in Sierhaven - It is significantly harder to break Crew to Remember's Castaway Island segment - Both the aged tower structure and castaway island west of Sierhaven are now mushroom fields biome - The Nyr well will no longer clear the quest chest in murky maze that already clears itself when you put the right thing inside it - Elixir of the Serpent should be less confused - Dialog has been added in the unlikely case that you want to go talk to Bhairavi in Nyr in the small period of time between defeating the Scars of Magic boss and talking to Bhairavi in the Creeper Farm - You can no longer kill dummy Virius - Mechanism in Time To Reflect has been fixed Category:Blog posts Category:Changelogs